Child of Hope
by Gamergirl1
Summary: what if something had happened that night that fran stumbled into his bed after mona's party?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with a new fanfic! Hope you guys like it! And it WILL continue after this chapter so don't hate me. Ok I like major drama in everything so that explains my last fanfic but, this one's MUCH better than the last one though… enjoy peoples! **

**~EPILOUGE~**

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw her stuff into her many bags. When she finished her packing she left a note on her now bare bed, then stormed silent as a shadow into the night. If only she hadn't had that pink squirrel…

Maxwell walked down to the breakfast table and was surprised not to see his favorite nanny sitting and eating. _Oh face it man she's WAY more than just the nanny to you and you know it._ There it was that annoying little voice in his head. He had accepted the fact that he was head over heels in love with fran a long time ago._ Why can't you just tell her you British moron! She isn't going to wait around forever! And you know Sarah would want you to move on and be happy. Why do you feel so damn guilty? _Ugh would that voice just SHUT UP? He knew what he had to do, but how?

"Hello children. Where is miss fine this morning?" max asked as he sat down at his usual place at the end of the table.

"I dunno, maybe she is still sleeping." Gracie, the youngest of the sheffeild children replied to her father.

"Oh well then. Niles when you see her this morning can you send her to my office? I need to ask her something important." Max asked his butler Niles.

"of course sir." Niles replied as he walked into the kitchen.

A few hours later, the children were at school, Niles was in the kitchen and Maxwell was walking up the stairs to fran's room._ She can't still be asleep can she?_ When he knocked he received no answer so he just walked in. when he looked in his mouth flew open. The room was barren of everything and its owner.

"Miss Fine?" he asked looking around the room, desperate to find his love. _His love? Where did that come from? Do I love her? Oh stop Maxwell you fell in love with her after that balcony scene kiss! _

He searched the room a few times then found a note on her bed with his name written in her distinctive scrawl. He picked the note up with shaky hands, then opened the letter and what he read was horrible. His worst fear was being realized.

The note read:

_ Dear Maxwell,_

_I am leaving my position here as nanny. I have to leave, I wouldn't be a good example for the children at all… how could I be? Pregnant with no husband or even a boyfriend for that matter._ _The father doesn't love me. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. Tell the kids I will miss them dearly and tell that Niles I will miss having a buddy to eat all of my Hagan daz with. I wish that I could have told you this in person but it would be too difficult. _

_Best of wishes,_

_Miss fine._

**Chapter one**

**Child of hope**

Fran woke up in the hospital room she had come to now known as home, ever since she was diagnosed with leukemia about one year after the twins, Jonah and eve, were born. All she needed was a bone marrow transplant and she would have a fighting chance. No one matched. Not her lovable little twins, not Val, no one.

Fran had the twins living with Val at the moment. After a month it became too much to have them living in the room with her. Val and the twins visited everyday though. All fran's dark brown curly hair was gone and her face was pail. Val and her husband Fred were the twin's god parents. And fran was glad knowing her best friend would take care of them after she had passed. She knew she only had a little time left.

Val walked in the room with Jonah and eve in tow. Jonah looked exactly like his father. Same green eyes, same mass of curly dark black hair on his little three year old head. Eve was the same with fran. Dark brown curly hair slightly nasal accent but she had her father's dark emerald eyes. The three of them walked up to fran's bed.

"Hi mommy!" Jonah said as his little arms wrapped around his mother's neck in a hug, and eve did the same.

"Hi my little angels! What do you want Santa to bring you this year?" fran asked as Christmas was coming soon.

"For my mommy to get beddew." Eve said, still not able to use r's yet. At eve's Christmas wish Val started to cry. So did fran.

"Its ok, mommy is going to get better, I promise." fran said as she hugged the twins. "Why don't you and your aunt Val go and get food in the cafeteria?"

"Ok mommy. back soon." Jonah said when they walked out of their room.

"they're too young to not have any parents…"_ call max._ Her conscience screamed._ Should I? They need a father once I go. I can't just dump them on him and say 'here they're yours I'm dying take care of them' oy…im in such a mess here…_

Maxwell was at his desk like usual. He and c.c. where working on planning the backer party for a play they are opening.

"Maxwell I have to go, I need to pick up Chester from the vet." C.C., Maxwell long time business partner said. "See you Monday." She said leaving.

"Ok c.c. I'll see you then." Maxwell bid her goodbye. Only a few minutes after c.c. left Niles burst into the office.

"Sir! It's Miss Torello!" Niles handed him the phone. They hadn't heard from miss fines best friend since she disappeared.

"Thank you Niles… hello?" Maxwell spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Sheffeild? Its fran."

"Oh? How is she? Why did she leave? What has she been doing?"

" calm down! Can I come over? I'll answer all you questions, ok?"

"Yes please do come over here Miss Torello."

"I'll see you soon…"

"What did she say sir?"

"Something with fran, Niles she's coming over soon. And this time I won't wrong you for using the intercom…"

"Ummm yes sir…"Niles went into the kitchen and to the intercom. The doorbell rang and max got up from the couch to greet fran's longtime friend.

"Miss Torello, long time so see." Max said leading her to the couch. "How is fran? Why did she leave? What has she been doing?" max drilled her all at once.

"Mr. Sheffeild. Fran had to leave. And how she's doing is why I'm worried. Max she's dying…" Val's eyes filled with tears. "She was diagnosed with leukemia about a year after her twins were born. They are with their mother at the hospital right now but they have been living with me for a year. They don't have a father and they are about to lose their mother! They don't deserve that max!" Val started to cry into max's shoulder. "I don't know what to do!"

Max didn't know how to react to the news he had just been given. She had twins. They didn't have a father? "What?"

"I'm the twin's god mother. Me and my husband Fred are their godparents. And do you know what her little daughter eve wants for Christmas? She asked for Santa to make her mommy better. Max their only three! They need their mother. And all fran needs is a bone marrow donor but no one matches. At least then she would have a fighting chance."

_Wait….what was fran always talking about, 'if something ever happened to Gracie she was the only one with her blood type'. THAT'S PERFECT_ "Val, Gracie is fran's blood type. There is a good chance she could be a possible donor?"

"Get her down to the hospital to get tested! Max this may be her chance to live! I knew talking to you would be a good thing!"

"Can we see fran? Me and my children?"

"Oh…um see that's the thing. She doesn't know that I talked to you. She would kill me if she knew I talked to you." Val explained

"Well she'll figure it out eventually! It's my daughter that's getting tested for a match." Maxwell snapped at Val. "but Val you said the twins won't have any parents. Who's the father? Cant he? Take care of them if god forbid fran does pass?"

"That's another thing. It's why she left. The father didn't love her; he would have wanted nothing to do with her or the twins. Those sweet innocent little twins. They don't deserve any of this."

"Well that man is so obviously a cad! Does he even know that he has the twins?"

"oy." Val so badly wanted to tell him that they were his twins. But it was bad enough that she was even telling him where fran was.

"He doesn't? You need to tell him! Who is this man anyway?" max asked

"Max its bad enough that I'm telling you about fran, but that is where I cross the line! I have no right to tell you that! Its fran's job."

"Can you at least tell me what hospital she's in?"

"She's in the metropolitan. But you didn't hear it from me! And when you go, bring grace." Val said exiting the mansion.

"Gracie! Get down here we're going to the hospital!" max yelled up the stairs

"Why what's wrong?"

"Its fran I found her! She's at the hospital!" max grabbed their coats and they practically flew to the hospital in Maxwell's Porsche. Once they got inside max went to the front desk.

"Hello we're looking for fran fine?"

The man at the front desk types something into the computer. "Are you family?"

"Yes, what room is she?"

"She's room 291 B on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." Max thanked the man then he and Gracie ran off to her room. Once they reached the room they paused a sec. "grace why don't you go in first…"

"Ok dad." Grace answered as she walked in. she kind of stood there. Just watching fran with these two other kids. They were sitting on her hospital bed and they were coloring with her. "Hi fran." Gracie said braking out of her trance, her eyes filling with tears.

That got fran's attention. She looked up to see her little Gracie standing there. Fran's eye's filled with tears as well. Gracie ran over and hugged her. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't. Dad did."

Fran froze when she said that. "w-what? Before grace could say max stepped into the room.

What max saw terrified him. She looked so frail; as if the slightest touch she would break like glass. Her skin was as pale as the bed sheets she was lying in. and big dark brown hair she always had over done to make it big and poufy, was gone.

"Maxwell…w-what are you doing here?" fran stammered as she pulled her twins closer to her.

"I heard about…" he didn't want to frighten the twins she was holding. "Umm. Your situation. And grace has your blood type, and I was bringing her in to get tested to see if she was a possible donor…"

Fran's eyes welled up with tears. This could be her fighting chance. "Thank you." It was bellow a whisper. All she could do was hug her twins and cry. The doctor came in and looked at max, then grace.

"Oh. Hello, what do you need?"

"Doctor we were wondering if grace here, could get tested for a bone marrow donor to fran." Max responded.

"Thank god! Yes right this way sir." The doctor led them into a room to begin testing Gracie. About half an hour later the doctor came up to max.

"Umm Maxwell when we were testing grace I noticed something odd." The doctor said to max

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" max asked worriedly.

"Oh no she's perfectly healthy . It's just. When we were testing Fran's twins, we looked at the comparison between your daughter's results and the twins. And it seems that they are…well related."

Max was shocked. "w-what?" he sort of chuckled/stuttered. "What do you mean their related?"

"Well. They're not one hundred percent related, but their half siblings. Did you and Fran…ever…you know?" the doctor asked.

"Me and miss fine? No!" he said louder than he intended. He coughed. "No. she was my children's nanny before she left."

"Well just think. The twins were conceived any were between late February and early march. Just anywhere between there? At all?"

"No. the only time I can think of is when she woke up in my bed when she came home drunk out of her mi-"his face froze. _Nothing happened after that morning though. But, that nigh. Did I see her scratching her ear?_ "Is there a way to find out if I'm the twin's father?" he asked

"Yes actually. Go in there and I'll get everything ready for a DNA test."

Meanwhile in Fran's hospital room…

"Fran are these the kids that you abandoned us for?" grace asked with hurt in her voice pointing to the twins coloring in the corner.

"Sweetie come here." Fran opened her arms and pulled grace into a hug. "Angel I had to leave! I wouldn't have been a good example for you and your siblings. I was pregnant and I didn't even have so much as a boyfriend. What kind of meshuga example is that?"

"But Fran we missed you so much! We already lost our birth mom but I lost the only one I ever knew." Grace cried into fran's shoulder. The twins walked over and hugged grace.

"No cry." Eve said.

That earned a small laugh and smile out of grace. "Thank you." She got off of fran and hugged the small child. "What are your names?" grace bent down on their level.

"eve." Eve pointed to herself.

"Jonah" he pointed to himself.

"What adorable names. Fran why did you never visit? These kids are so cute!"

"Um grace that's the thing. It's the twin's father…"

"Who is?"

"That's a conversation I want to avoid right now sweetie…" fran laid back down on her bed.

"Ok fran." Gracie sat back down and colored with the twins.

"Mr. Sheffield?" the doctor called his name into the waiting room.

"Yes doctor?"

"We have the results of the tests. If you will come this way please." The doctor led him into the doctor's office.

"So? What are the results?"

"Congratulations. You're a father again" the doctor smiled and left him to think.

_What? That's why fran left…but she said the father didn't want anything to do with them. She thinks I don't love her! What do I do? Do I tell her I know? Yes that's what I'm going to do._ Max thought as he walked to fran's room. He walked in and looked at the twins. Jonah and eve were coloring on the floor with Gracie. _Jonah does look exactly like me at that age…_ _and eve. She is the spitting image of her mother. But she has my green eyes. _

"Daddy! What did the doctor say? Am I a match?" grace brought him out of his trance. They all looked at him. He took a moment to look into fran's eyes. That old sparkle that used to be there was gone. She looked just so small and frail.

"Yes! Grace is a match!" he cheered. Fran's and the twins face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. The twins got up and jumped to hug fran. Fran was just so over whelmed with joy. She just kept crying and hugging her twins looking up and mouthing thank you Over and over again.

Fran felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her twins wouldn't have to live without their only parent.

"Fran I hate to bring you out of this moment but can I have a word in private with you?" max asked

"Oh um yes. Grace Can you take them into the hall?"

"Shure fran." Grace grabbed the twin's hands and led them into the hall.

"So, fran. Who is the twin's father?" he pressed.

_Oy_ fran thought. She knew this question was coming. "Umm max I don't really want to talk about that.

"No fran you have avoided that question long enough. Who is their father?"

Tears started to fall once again. She looked at his face. The grey streak had become lighter but not by much. His green eye's held so many emotions at once at this moment. "You already know don't you."

"Fran why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would let you down?"

"I don't want anyone to marry me just because I was pregnant. Besides you wouldn't have believed me. Despite what Miss Babcock sais I'm not some gold digging floozy!"

"fran you were about to let our children go and live with your friend after you died because you were too afraid to tell me that they were mine?"

"Well what would I have said? 'Here they're yours I'm dying take care of them'?"

"You could have just told me in the beginning when you found out you were pregnant!" max was yelling now.

"Max thank you so much for bringing grace down here to donate bone marrow, but please leave."

"Their children too fran am I just supposed to forget they exist? Do they even know that I'm their father?"

"YES OK? THEY KNOW THAT YOU'RE THEIR FATHER! BUT YOU CANT JUST APEARER OUT OF NOWHERE AND SAY 'OK YOU HAVE A DAD IM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW!' DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME? KNOWING I WAS DIYING AND THEY WEREN'T GOING TO HAVE ANY PARE-" she stopped. And her facial expression terrified max. Her eye's rolled to the back of her head and collapsed on to the back of her bed. What terrified him to most was the screech of the heart monitor? Nurses and her doctor rushed in and shoved him out of the room. Jonah looked up at max. At this point Jonah didn't care that his mom didn't want Jonah to tell him that he was his dad.

"Daddy?" he looked up at max with tear filled emerald eyes. "Is mommy going to die?"

Max looked down at his son and a single tear escaped his eye. He bent down and hugged him. "I don't know son." Eve soon joined this hug. Grace just stood their confused. _Daddy? Son? What did I miss here?_ She was about ask him but the doctor came out of fran's room.

Max got up. "Doctor how is she?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it's not great news…"

**To be continued…**

**Will fran be ok? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please leave comments on what you thought! **

**~cicipeace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo sorry about not posting in FOREVER but I've been so freaking lazy and to be honest just kind of lost my addiction to the nanny (mostly because of my friends torturing me about it constantly! Ok so I have to thank DivaNikki! She gave me all the ideas for this chapter because I had really bad writers block on too and she helped me and gave me ideas for this chapter so thank you soooooo much! Again I am extremely open to ideas for other fanfics or chapters to this one. ENJOY**

"im afraid it's not good news." The doctor said. "she has fallen into a coma. She had a large amount of stress and she is already extremely ill. We need to do this transplant soon."

"Well how soon will that be?" max asked letting go of Jonah and standing up.

"Within the month. And miss sheffeild if you will follow me, I will extract the bone marrow." The doctor led grace into another room leaving max and Val with the twins.

"Mr. Sheffeild? Um could the twins maybe live with you? You are their father after all…." Val asked, sounding nervous. That sounded strange to maxes ears.

"Jonah, eve why don't you go in your mommy's room" he said kneeling down to the twins level. "She's sleeping right now so why don't you go draw her pictures for when she wakes up?" he suggests

"Ok daddy." Jonah said walking into fran's room with his sister.

"Val it's ok with me but I want to see who they would rather stay with. They have only known you and fran."

"That's were your wrong max. They have met you before. You and Brighton, Maggie and Gracie too. The last paly you produced? They were the little kids that ran up to you and gave you the flowers. I took them because… well, we both know the deal with fran." Val explained a tear escaping her eye.

"When did it happen?" max asked, not staring at anything in particular.

"She had all these bruises all over her body. I took her to a doctor and they tested her and we got the diagnoses a month later. Max you would be glad you didn't see that. I came over to her apartment and she was having a panic attack. I had to take her to the hospital. When she had calmed down she told me. About two weeks after that she was admitted to the hospital. She had to be put on life support. The twins lived with her in the room for a while but it became too much so she had asked me to take care of them for her. It was the most heart breaking thing I ever had to do. I had to watch my friend dyeing In front of me and her kids live without a mother or a father. Max I'm terrified, what if she dies? What if something goes wrong and we lose her? I'm just glad the twins at least have you now." Val said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Max walks into the hotel room and finds fran still "asleep" and the twins drawing in the corner. He walks over to them.

"Jonah, eve. I have a question for you two..." max kneels down to their level. "How would you like to come and live with me while mommy is here?"

Jonah's eyes light up at this suggestion but eve's expression stays blank.

"Can we dad?" Jonah responds

"I'll take you home right now. I'll have Niles get your thinks from your mom's apartment later"

Jonah was bouncing with excitement but eve just stayed emotionless. Still quite shy.

**Sorry about short chapter. Again I just don't feel motivated to continue writing this fic… sorry about that .**


	3. Chapter 3

ok I know you hate these kind of updates, so do I. But I have some sad news. I won't be the one continuing this story. But! I'me hoping that some f you will want to! send me your chapters for this story through my email me . So I will pick the best chapter and post that. have fun! :3


End file.
